


Fire Escape (5 AM)

by Ochonnidae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hope for later but right now just gimme the angst, I actually can't find any good labels but what they have is amazing, I say platonic but more like emotional bromance, John and Sherlock are like...Queer Platonic Life Partners, Like...maybe romance maybe not but deep emotional connection, Neither of them is really OK, Other, Post-Riechenbach Falls, THIS IS FANPOETRY NOT A FICTION, but they don't know it yet, definitely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochonnidae/pseuds/Ochonnidae
Summary: Sherlock.                                                                                                                                                  John.This is not a love poem.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Fire Escape (5 AM)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coyotecorpse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotecorpse/gifts).



> Basically the one on the left is from John to Sherlock, and the one on the right is from Sherlock to John. The lines in the middle are where their thoughts intersect. These are letters, but they have never been sent, and neither knows what the other wrote. This is post-Reichenbach, Sherlock has faked his death, and John is left behind.

**Fire Escape, 5 AM**

**John:**

**Sherlock:**

Sherlock.

John.

_This is not a love poem._

You know this.

I know you know this.

I just wanted to say

This is me saying

_I’m sorry._

You know why I’m apologizing.

Don’t apologize for anything.

You would say I didn’t need to if

I can say this because

You were here.

I was there.

Break a line in the right place

Capitalize the right words;

And you can separate fact and fiction

My job is separating fact from fiction.

I know you were here.

I know I was there.

I can say this now

I am saying this now

Because I know you will never hear me.

And I hope you will hear me.

Perhaps, someday I could have told you, but

I thought I had already told you, so

_I thought you didn’t need to know._

Cold concrete, red blood separated us, and

Barriers I never thought to erect sprang up, and

_The frost in our bones choked the life from us._

But

_Let’s pretend, just for a moment_

That I could still say this

That I say this

If I were

And I am

_At this moment face-to-face with you._

_Let’s pretend_

I’m not a coward

I wasn’t a coward

_Because if we did, we could still pretend_

That I was here again, and you—

That I’m not gone, and you—

You were never gone,

Sherlock.

You can come back,

John.

~JW

~SH

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!  
> This was the inspiration of the moment.  
> Should I be working on my MDZS fic?  
> Yes!  
> Was I?  
> ...No.  
> I promise I will try to get some more words on paper for it soon!!


End file.
